


Let Me Be Your Fantasy

by Space_Interrobang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Car Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Interrobang/pseuds/Space_Interrobang
Summary: Who knew your friend had this side to him?





	Let Me Be Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened. Everything I write turns into smut or angst.

"There you are," he beamed, walking up to you with keys in one hand. Seunghyun hugged you, keeping one hand on the small of your back. He leaned down to whisper in your ear as you walked away. "I'm excited for dinner tonight." You smiled.

"Me too. I haven't seen you in a while." You decided to be bolder. He was usually the more forward one. It was your turn to surprise him. Turning your head, you captured Seunghyuns lips with your own. He returned it eagerly. More so than you expected. It caught you off guard how...good he was at kissing. He didn't put too much pressure, he wasn't biting your lips, and his tongue mostly stayed in his mouth. He moved his soft lips against yours gracefully in an intoxicating slide of ebb and flow, pushing you away only to draw you back in, forcing you to press your bodies close. Seunghyun smirked when he broke away, leaving you stunned. He turned you towards where he parked, leaving the field of view of anyone who might come out of the building behind you. His smirk widened into a smile while his hand left your back.

"That was fun. You should've seen your face," he spoke. "I mean I was surprised, but you..." He couldn't contain his laughter. He stopped at a regular looking grey car and unlocked it. "You looked like you were ready to beg me to take you right here in the parking deck." You both got in on seperate sides, shutting the doors so he could lock them. You looked over at him. At the sparkle in his bright eyes. His amused smile.

"Kiss me again," you muttered under your breath. He hesitated putting the keys in the ignition. You unconsciencsly touched your lips. Seunghyun looked at you, trying to determine if you were serious.

"What about your secret boyfriend?"

"He's not a boyfriend." Seunghyun pursed his lips, disbelieving. "I keep trying to tell you that, but you won't listen. If you're not interested you can just say it. But...I thought you were a really nice kisser." His features softened, cheeks dusted pink.

"You swear to me you're single right now?"

"I swear," you answered. He leaned back in his seat, setting the keys in a cup holder.

"This feels like a bad idea," the rapper admitted. "But I'd be crazy to turn down a beautiful woman like you." His bright smile simmered into bashful. You brushed the pads of your fingers along his jawline, turning him to face you as you leaned forward. He closed the gap, fitting his lips with yours again, slower this time. He cut off a moan that started to escape. The fingers on his jaw glided down his slender neck, palm resting on his chest. You felt his heartbeat pound beneath your touch, revealing how nervous he was. You broke the kiss this time to catch your breath. Neither of you leaned back in your seats. Seunghyuns tongue swiped across his lower lip.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who wants more, Seunghyun," you whispered. The boy shook his head minutely. You started a trail of feather-light kisses down the column of his throat. At the same time your palm dipped lower to cup him through his jeans. Seunghyun sighed,

"So I wasn't wrong about you begging me to take you? Good to know." You nipped at his skin, earning a soft moan. His own hands went and moved yours away. "Come sit on my lap."

It was your turn to hesitate, halting your actions briefly to meet his gaze. His dark eyes still held that spark, but were beginning to cloud over with need. He bent down long enough to pull a handle hidden under the drivers seat, causing it to slide as far back as it could go. He held out a hand palm up, inviting you to take it with a kind smile. As if charmed in a daze you took it and maneuvered to his side of the car to straddle his lap, never breaking away from those captivating eyes. He settled you over the growing bulge in his pants, hands sliding up and down your sides gingerly. He tilted his head.

"I want to remember this moment," he told you. He scanned up your entire body. Not hungrily, but with adoration. His fingertips dipped under the hem of your work blouse. As he slowly dragged them up the blouse came with it until they reached your bra. With the way you ended up in the car your chest was almost level with his head. Without a word he helped finish removing the flimsy garment.

Instead of going to kiss your breasts like you thought he simply ran his fingertips back down until they could undo the zipper on the back of your skirt. The entire time he helped keep you balanced while you removed the skirt his eyes never left you. Even though he was undressing you, this was a completely different kind of stripping that he was doing. Every part of you felt put on display. Like an art gallery. Like he could see the most vulnerable, intimate pieces of you. Like he was fucking you already.

The interior felt stifling, breaths coming more shallow, heat pooling between your thighs at his intense stare. In that moment you couldn't think of anything more erotic that a man has done with you. And he'd barely touched you yet.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Seunghyun asked. He crooked his index and middle finger, dragging the knuckles down from your clavicle to your naval, goosebumps rising on your skin at the light touch. You shook your head, not trusting your voice. "It's because I want you to understand what being with me is like. I'm not going to be like all the other people you've slept with, rutting against you like an animal in heat. All teeth and nails and demeaning words." He took your chin between his thumb and forefinger. As if you would dare look away from the sight before you. His other hand massaged your upper thigh. "I want you to remember this whenever others aren't satisfying you. I want to be that fantasy you keep in the back of your mind for those times when you're aching to be touched." He let go of your chin. "Are you? Desperate to be touched?" You nodded, wetting your lips. "How long has it been since you've had a climax that exhausted every muscle and didn't leave you wanting?" You thought back on the last few months. You'd had a few amazing orgasms, but not like he's talking about. He took your silence as an answer. "Don't worry. I won't make you beg for it." He moved your underwear aside, two fingers barely touching your clit, already soaked in your arousal. You released a trembling breath, eyes fluttering closed. "You're probably tired of begging for everything, aren't you?" Another nod. "No one just knows how you like it, do they? They always hide behind dirty whispers and commands. Do they ever ask?" A shake. "Open your eyes, please. I want you to see me." You complied with the sweet request. "How do you want me to touch you? Speak to you? What drives you crazy?" A smirk flickered across your features, laughing under your breath.

"Everything you've been doing, Seunghyun." He snagged his lower lip between his teeth.

"What else?" You swallowed hard, trying to find your voice so it wasn't totally airy.

"Princess. I like to be called princess. And I have a--" you paused, words catching in your throat as he applied more pressure with his fingers. "An aural fixation. I can pretty much cum from hearing someone elses voice alone." He added more pressure. You moaned, hips moving of their own accord, searching out more friction. You put your hands on his shoulders.

"Is it just moaning or talking dirty, too?"

"Everything." The hand on your thigh stilled your hips.

"Are you close to cumming now?" At your nod he retracted his fingers, making you whimper. "I didn't realize my voice was having that strong of an effect on you."

"I like knowing the person I'm with feels good, too. I am dominant sometimes, you know." Seunghyuns lips curved into a half smile, crooked and innocent.

"Would you like to touch me for a while?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead," he offered with a tilt of his head. The first thing you did was kiss him fervently. He pushed you away with a chuckle. "Slow," he cooed. "Slow and gentle, please. That's what I like."

"Sorry. I can do that."

"That's okay, princess." You blushed at the name. It was difficult to control your desperation, but you were slow and gentle just like he said. You started with a path of kisses down his neck. When you reached the collar of his shirt your fingers worked the buttons open, mouth going over each new point of exposed skin until the steering wheel prevented you from moving down any further. It seemed his attitude had changed yours because you asked,

"Can I give you a few marks? They won't be where anyone will see."

"Not right now," he answered. "Would you like getting some?"

"Very much." You finished un-buttoning his shirt, running your hands down his pale, smooth skin until they reached the waistband of his jeans. Instead of undoing those, too, you removed your bra. Your hands went over Seunghyuns as they came up to cup your breasts.

"You're so gorgeous, princess," he praised. You dropped your hands once it was clear he didn't need to be shown anything. It made a grin appear on your face, moaning when he rolled and pinched your nipples.

"I love that I don't need to teach you anything, Seunghyun. You already know exactly what to do." His mouth closed around one of your nipples, tongue going around before biting gently. Your core was burning to be touched since he denied you once already. But as soon as the thought came to you Seunghyun was doing exactly that. He coated two of his fingers in your arousal before going inside of you. He changed the angle at which his fingers curled until he heard your breath hitch and remained steady, pumping slowly in and out of your tight heat. He switched breasts, repeating his actions from the first. "Oh fuck," you groaned. "That feels so good. Seunghyun, you're so amazing." His mouth moved up a little, sucking a deep purple mark into the swell of your breast. You tangled your fingers in his short hair. He didn't linger, capturing your lips next.

"Do you want to ride me, princess?" Seunghyun mumbled against your lips.

"Oh god yes." He removed his fingers from you, sucking them clean with a moan. You fumbled his jeans open. He lifted his hips enough for you to pull his pants and underwear to mid thigh, his hard and aching member finally freed from its confines. You whined in the back of your throat. "How can you stand to be so hard?" you purred. You ghosted your fingertips up his shaft, making him hiss. "Look how big and swollen you are, precum dripping out your tip. If we weren't in the front seat of a car I'd love to suck on it until you came in my mouth." Seunghyun groaned when you wrapped your digits around him and pumped a few times. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your own underwear, so you let him go to get rid of the last article of clothing seperating you two. He grabbed your hips, guiding you to sit on his length slowly. By the time he was fully inside you he was panting. You felt so full, his cock stretching your walls, enveloping him in your wet, tight heat. You went to move, but he held you firmly.

The spark in his eyes had turned into a fire, burning through you, pinning you. He kissed you passionately, yet still gentle, while you adjusted to his size. He had just gone inside of you and you both were breaking out in a sheen of sweat. Seunghyun brought your chest flush with his, hands tightening their hold as they moved up to your ribs. It put his lips close to your ear.

"Okay, now try moving." You lifted your hips almost all the way off of him before coming back down at a torturous pace. Seunghyuns breath tickled your neck, coming out uneven. Every other exhale was a moan or a whimper which he knew was driving you up the wall. You supported yourself by his shoulder, free hand knotting in his brightly colored hair.

"You feel so good," you sighed. "I'm gonna cum all over your cock, Seunghyun. Would you like that?"

"Yes," he replied, voice quivering. "You're so tight, princess. How are you so perfect around me?" It didn't escape you that he hadn't said one rude word this whole time. You wanted to make him curse; to lose some of the control he's had. Seunghyun groped at your back, careful not to scratch you when he went down and grabbed your ass. You felt his teeth on your shoulder as he struggled to keep his groaning quieter so anyone outside the car wouldn't hear. But he seemed determined not to mark you too much, and backed off. Seunghyun lifted his face to see you. The next time you lowered he bucked his hips up to meet you halfway, slamming hard into you. You called out his name. It only seemed to encourage him. The pitch of his moans got higher. But he forced you to keep the same maddening rhythm.

"You're so fucking sexy, Seunghyun," you whined, the coil in your gut winding tighter. "I'm always gonna remember how you fucked me in a car." One corner of his mouth twitched up.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, princess. I'm getting close. S-stop for a minute." He kept your hips still, eyes shutting as he sucked in a few shaky breaths to steady himself. His hands cupped your face and brought you down for a kiss. You returned it gladly. When he went to hold you again his hands trembled. He kissed you until you couldn't breathe. Only after you pulled away gasping did he resume guiding your hips to ride him. He was hitting your sweet spot each time he thrust up into you.

"There, oh fuck please don't stop Seunghyun. Please don't stop this time." His head hit the headrest on the seat, struggling to stay collected.

"You can...you can mark me now." It took a moment to register his words, but then your mouth went to his collarbone, pushing his open shirt off one shoulder to be in a spot no one would see. You bit down harshly. Seunghyun growled, grabbing tightly to your hips. You clenched your walls around his length. That's what broke him. His voice got high as he whimpered, "fuck," long and drawn out.

"Yes. Keep doing that Seunghyun." You made another mark closer to his shoulder. He lowered his voice again to a deep purr.

"You like it when I have a dirty mouth?"

"Yes," you agreed enthusiastically.

"Do you like how I'm fucking you, princess? How my cock goes so deep inside your tight little pussy? Filling you up? I can't wait to feel you cumming all over me, princess. And those perfect tits. I could fuck you all night if I wanted to. Until you've lost your voice. Fuck you so good you can't even speak. I'm...I'm about...look at me." Seunghyun panted. You raised your head to meet his gaze. "Please answer me."

"I do. I love it," you immediantly rambled, on the verge of coming undone as well. "I want to see you cumming, Seunghyun. You're so sexy. Fuck I love your voice. You're fucking me so good. I'm so close." Your thighs shook visibly from the effort of going at his slow and gentle pace for all this time.

"That's it, princess. Cum for me. Cum for me." His thumb went to circle your clit, and the coil snapped, falling forward onto his shoulder, his name tumbling from your lips as your mind went blank with pleasure. Wanting to stay gentle you dug your nails into the seat behind him instead of his chest, scratching at the faux leather as you spasmed around him. He slowed his thumb, thrusting shallowly a couple of times before he stopped. You tried to catch your breath, both of your chests heaving, but Seunghyun grabbed the back of your neck and crashed your lips together in a searing kiss. He would pull away to chase more air back into his body before doing it again. He continued until you relaxed against him.

He looked beautiful to you. Shirt half off, hair ruffled, sweat sticking a few locks to his forehead, lips red and swollen. You kissed him lazily, thumb stroking along his cheekbone. He hummed pleasantly and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. You shifted, only realizing then that he hadn't cum with you.

In your eyes it was a miracle he hadn't. He was already extremely turned on before he started fucking you. He even had to stop you halfway to prevent himself from cumming early. Or that's what you thought, anyway. This man was turning out to have some of the best control and endurance you'd ever seen. And it was very hot. It presented a challenge: make Seunghyun lose control and cum without it being his decision. Your lips still brushed his when you asked,

"Doesn't my good boy want to cum?" His cock twitched as you squeezed around him, forcing a moan from him. "Why didn't you?"

"I will, princess," Seunghyun smiled kindly. A little lop-sided in his unique, dorky, endearing way. His gaze was still the same as before, though. Stripping you, putting you on display, fucking you. The vulnerability was back and your confidence melted away. You hung on his every word and action. How could he bring you to heel with just a look? "I told you I wanted to be in your fantasies, didn't I? I can't do that if you only cum once. I'll cum when I know you've hit your climax, and only then."

"H-how? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted, pecking your lips chastely. "But I like denying myself. Means it'll only feel that much better when I finally do let go. Isn't that what you wanted? To know I feel good, too?" You nodded. A shiver ran down your spine following his fingers. "This is how I do that."

"I'll do anything you want, Seunghyun," you sighed. To your surprise, you meant it. He chuckled.

"I'm happy to hear that, but It's about you, too. I'm not your master." Seunghyun tilted his head then attached his mouth to your breast, pulling a gasp from you. His hands continuously ran over your body; on any part of skin he could reach. It was meticulous, methodical. Everywhere he touched sparked and lit up, nerves on edge. His mouth burned like a hot iron brand. With each new kiss up your chest to your neck you could feel the lingering heat. When it found one of your more sensative spots you moaned. So his mouth stayed, a rushing tingling sensation shooting down to your center as he nipped at the skin there.

You were high on the flurry of sensations he was giving you. You wanted to return it, but it was too good to push away. His mouth switched to the opposite side of your neck to see if the same thing would happen. Of course, it did. You felt him smirk against your neck. So you weren't just receiving you rolled your hips. The smirk was gone, and he bit harder, sure to leave a bruise. You kept going, riding him at a torturous pace. His lips went to your ear, nibbling at the lobe before whispering,

"Sorry I couldn't return the courtesy of hiding marks."

"I don't care. You're worth it." Seunghyun let out a breathy laugh then nuzzled his nose in the crook of your neck.

"If you could feel how my heart fluttered just now, princess..." The statement faded into nothing. Your chest swelled with pride. He was honestly passionate about this. He didn't have to show his desperate need for you by tossing you around or fucking you into the mattress. In this case, the car seat. And he wasn't like the last guy who started sweet but was inexperienced, and rough with his words. You haven't had to ask Seunghyun once to do something you liked. He just knew when to do it. He teased, but knew the limits and never went for too long. He practically worshipped you like an actual princess. Even with your last long term boyfriend it took months for him to get to this point of awareness of your body. You almost felt like the less experienced of the two of you. That you weren't doing enough back so he felt the same need from you.

Almost. You wanted to be selfish a little bit longer. To soak in his honeyed words and kind, precise touches. To drown in him. For however long he was going to keep fucking you with this slow-spreading, burning passion, nothing else would exist. Only him. Raw and barely tamed.

Seunghyun stilled your hips, hiding his face in your shoulder. His hands and breath trembled uncontrollably. You could feel the muscles in his thighs quivering. He urged you off of his hard member to keep himself from cumming before he said he would. You whined quietly at the loss of the full feeling he gave you.

"I know," he panted gruffly. "I know, princess. Soon. I promise. Soon." You cupped his jaw, bringing his face up to you and kissed him chastely. He chased after your lips, tongue darting out to skim across your upper lip. You opened to him easily and sank into the new familiarity of push and pull that came with Seunghyuns soft lips.

Soon you had fingers tangled in his hair, chests pressed close together. His own hands stopped on the tops of your thighs. Your face heated knowing he could feel how badly they quaked. His digits kneaded at the soft flesh, massaging the tired muscles. They worked closer and closer to your center. You broke from his lips to create a path down his jaw to his throat. To keep your hands busy you slipped them under his shirt that hung loosely off one shoulder and went up his back, nails lightly scraping. Not enough to leave red lines, but enough so he shivered. His head tipped back, moaning.

"That feels good, princess. You're so good." You scraped them going back down, pulling another moan from the rapper, feeling the vibrations in his chest and against your lips on his neck. He was regaining control over his breathing. "I have an idea." You sat up out of curiousity. His left hand went down and pulled at something you couldn't see on the side of the seat. You weren't dumb, though. You knew he was leaning the seat back. He pushed it as far back as it would go, the gear under the seat clicking as it hooked to stay in position. Now he was almost flat. You had to take your hands off him to support yourself. He grinned up at you. "I have no idea why I didn't do that sooner." You chuckled.

"You're not the only one who forgot we could do this." His palms brushed up your sides.

"Are you ready, princess?" Your reply came out embarressingly needy.

"I want you, Seunghyun." His grin simply simmered into a smirk, gaze flickering back to burning.

"I want you too, princess. Very much." He guided himself to your entrance, groaning loudly as you sunk down until he was fully inside you. "Fuck, you take my cock so well princess." Your breath hitched as his long fingers found your clit, moving in circles with a feather-light touch. You rolled your hips, fucking yourself back on his cock smoothly. He matched your rhythm soon enough, and as you raised yourself a bit he hit your sweet spot.

"Oh god," you called out, eyes closing. "Seunghyun. Fuck me. Fuck me right there." It took all your extra concentration to keep the slow pace and not just go hard and fast. The slow drag of his length going out and most of the way back in before his hips snapped up, driving into that spot, was the best kind of torture. With his fingers working your sensative clit you knew you weren't lasting long.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Seunghyun told you, voice strained. You looked down at him. His eyes had you on display again. "You have the most gorgeous facial expression when you're enjoying something, princess. You're absolutely stunning. I've never fucked someone so lovely. I mean that, princess." His eyes shut briefly while he groaned deep in his chest, opening back up after catching a breath. "I can't believe I'm one of the only people who's seen you like this. You're falling apart. I can feel every inch of you shaking." His fingers pressed harder. "Even your pussy is quivering. And it's all because of me. I made you like this, didnt I?" He was waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes. Only you Seunghyun," you managed to reply, words airy. He sucked in a big breath, releasing it slowly in broken moans. It seemed he wasn't going to last much longer either.

"I'm gonna cum so fucking hard for you. Would you like that, princess?"

"You know I do, sweet thing."

"Shit that's tempting," he gritted through his teeth. You squeezed around him. His head pushed into the headrest as his jaw went slack in a silent scream. A needy mewl flowed from his mouth, pitch sliding. He was losing it. "But I promised not to until you climax. Are you going to cum, princess?"

"Soon. Almost there," you panted. "I don't know if I can take it, Seunghyun. I-I can feel it. It's gonna be too strong. I don't know how I'll react."

"That's good, princess," he encouraged. "Let it come. Don't hold back. I promise I'm not moving. I'm right here to help you through it. I would never let anything bad happen to you. Do you trust me?" You nodded, unable to find the words. His fingers added more pressure, hips snapping up into yours harder, making you jolt with every thrust. His free hand wove into your hair on the back of your head, preventing you from looking away. You felt like a large dam was beginning to overflow. Your toes curled, hands clawing at the seat, shallow shaking breaths mixed with moans the only thing leaving your mouth. Every muscle on your body tensed up, preparing for the dive.

Seunghyun wasn't any better off. His lower stomach muscles were tightening, legs quaking, barely able to speak through the rising grunts and moans pouring from his mouth. He refused to let his desperation get to him, however. The pace that your hips collided only quickened by a fraction; focusing on hitting your g-spot over having you feel the slide of his cock in and out of you.

"Cum for me, princess. Please. You can do it. Cum for me, princess." You finally tipped over the edge, falling hard. Your forehead met his shoulder, nails scratching down his chest as you had the sudden indescribable urge to be as close to Seunghyun as you could. Blood pounding in your ears, you have no memory of what you were screaming, but a good guess would've been his name and gibberish. You don't remember thinking anything in those moments. There was only the trembling and spasming of your entire body and the seemingly endless pulses of ecstasy. Beyond doubt you knew that his fingers never let up to prolong and even take you higher. Seunghyuns thrusts grew erratic, chasing his own end for a couple moments before he went over the edge with you, voice catching in his throat, breaking and splintering in lower pitched moans and mewls. He emptied himself deep inside of you, the pure bliss of his long awaited release overriding the cramping in his thighs. He pumped himself inside you a few last times, getting more shallow as he worked all the tension from his body.

Even though his hips stopped his fingers didn't. He made sure to ease you down slowly from your high. When you stopped screaming he peppered kisses on any skin he could reach, your limbs twitching as the last aftershocks ran through you. He removed his digits from your center, opting to splay on your back to hold you close. Neither of you moved from that position until your breaths evened out, and the rushing in your head calmed down. He carefully removed his softening member from inside you so you were both more comfortable.

"How do you feel, princess?" Seunghyun purred in your ear.

"Exhausted," you answered immediantly. "Sweaty." Your lips brushed over where you previously created bruises. "And fucking fantastic."

"Well I'm fucking glad you trusted me," he replied, making the both of you smile. "It takes courage to be that vulnerable to someone. You should be proud. You were so amazing."

"Thank you," you said in a small voice. He petted from the top of your head to the small of your back, voice coated in sugar.

"Do you think you're satisfied?" You hummed your affirmitive.

"You?"

"More than ever. I would've been happy with just the kiss." You chuckled tiredly.

"Good."

"You can relax now, princess. I've got you." He kissed the side of your head and continued to run his fingers through your hair, the other drawing random patterns on your back. "You don't have to move until you want to."

"I'm sorry for scratching your chest."

"That doesn't matter. You're worth it." His repeat of your words from earlier warmed your heart. "I wonder if anyone heard us when they came out to get their cars."

"Probably."

"Oh well. I'm glad I agreed to come pick you up tonight."

"Me too," you mumbled. Lifting your head, you slotted your lips with his in a hazy kiss. He smiled against you. "I'm definitely filing tonight down as fantasy material." You both chuckled.

"Mission accomplished."


End file.
